


Get in Loser, we're going shopping

by nibster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jenna will protec, Trans Michael Mell, abuse tw, michael is a sweety, she's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibster/pseuds/nibster
Summary: “Jenna,” I hold out my hand, he shakes it, then I continue, “What class do you have next? I'll walk you there.”----in which i suck at first person writing (and writing in general) and jenna would totally take Michael under her wing(im way better at third person writing)





	Get in Loser, we're going shopping

**Author's Note:**

> this starts suddenly bc i wrote this while sleep deprived and didn't know how to start

I look to him, holding out the bag, I notice his demeanor is much more nervous than I'd ever seen- but to be fair, I'd only ever seen him when he'd follow Christine's stalker boy around.

 

He gives me a nervous smile and grabs the bag, rather harshly, but I can tell by his apologetic expression that it wasn't intentional. I take a moment to look over his figure, he's rather short, yet taller than Rich, and holds a slightly feminine stance that’s masked by the  _ CREEPS _ sweater he's wearing. It smells like smoke, and it takes me a moment to realize that he'd not taken a shower or changed his clothing since the fire.

 

I glance back to his face after studying his body, and he looks nervous, or embarrassed, I can't tell. He's pulled the binder from the bag, his knuckles white from the tight grip he held around it. He takes in a sharp breath through his teeth, then looks to me, “How did-  _ where-  _ what,” he sputters, face flushing, he's clearly uncomfortable.

 

“I grabbed it, after you rushed out of the bathroom,” I admit, my gaze shifting towards the door of the school, then to the clock that hung above. Five minutes 'til classes start. “I-- uh, are you okay? You.. I stood on watch after I noticed you rush in. I ushered away the ones who kept knocking, but I never properly caught your name, Michael, right?” That's a lie, I'd heard his name plenty of times- approximately twenty- just from that one night. From where I was I could hear him singing. Was it coping mech for panic attacks? I'm not sure, but he's got a damn good voice.

 

He gives me a weak nod, I note how his posture has softened a little bit.

 

“Jenna,” I hold out my hand, he shakes it, then I continue, “What class do you have next? I'll walk you there.”

 

-

 

We meet again after his class, in a much more suitable area. Well, more suitable as in its not a hallway at school; we meet at a McDonalds down the street. He tells me that him and Jeremy would hang out here after school, and they'd often share some chicken nuggets. I offer to get some, (for him, I'm not hungry,) and he nods and says it would be lovely.

 

Once we sit down at a booth, across from eachother, I start a conversation.

“So.. what happened, like, at the party?” I watch him pick at his food, “Jeremy stormed out right before you slammed and locked the door.”

 

He lets out a sigh and looks up, “I went to the party, uninvited, to warn him about… something. But, when I got in Jake's house, I couldn't find him- so, so I hid in the bathtub.” I can see he holds back a snicker at that, but I pay no mind, “After maybe twenty minutes he enters the bathroom after running away from, I think Jake and Brooke? I'm.. not sure. I  _ try  _ to warn him but he doesn't listen and instead, just, calls me a  _ loser _ and shoves past me.” His mouth has curled into a scowl, and he's tapping his foot on the ground, “The stupid thing has turned him into a major ass-dick.”

 

“You mean dickbutt?” I pipe up, giving a silly grin in hopes of cheering him up.

 

He snickers, shaking his head slightly, “Is that even still relevant?”

 

“Nope! But you laughed, so it's officially a thing again. Jenna Rolan’s rules.”

 

He presses his lips together in a small smile, the corners of his mouth turning in a way that gives him subtle dimples. He's adorable, really. Mother would be infuriated if she knew I was hanging out with a boy that was labeled the school Stoner behind their back. Good thing she's not around, right?

 

Michael makes a small noise of annoyance as he checks his phone, crinkling his nose in disgust before turning it off and laying it face down. I tilt my head, “What was that?

 

He shook his head, “My dad, he's angry about  _ something _ . Probably my mom- and he's probably drunk again.” He shrugs his shoulders as if it didn't phase him one bit, “I've learned not to respond, or he'll go off on me about how I'm worthless.”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“Is he… bad?” I ask, suddenly feeling very worried. My hand makes it's way across the table to his wrist, and I knit my eyebrows.

 

He shifts in his seat, his gaze lowering. I begin to worry more. “Not.. really..? I mean- he's never, y'know, hit me. He's tried. But he's never actually gotten to. But he.. beats my mom, for the stupidest reasons- like if her coffee for him isn't warm enough.”

 

I bite down on my lower lip, worry turning to rage, “That is  _ no way  _ to treat someone- what the actual  _ fuck _ is wrong with him.”

 

Michael nods, and I notice him wipe a few tears with his sleeve. I'm surprised he's actually said this much this far- really, I am. I'm good at getting people to talk, but that's only when there's dirt on their back. Never have I got anything emotional, and  _ boy _ will I fucking beat his dad when I see him.

 

“Michael,” I change the subject. Not because I don't care, but because I can't stand seeing people I care about hurt. He looks up, and I continue, “Finish your chicken nuggets, we're going to the mall.”

  
He gives me an odd expression, I add on, “You’re gay, right?” I'm stared at for second before I'm given a slow nod, “Awesome! There's a store in the mall that specialises in LGBTQ+ stuff! I've been meaning to check it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked this Bois!!! im not great at writing so im sorry if this sucks


End file.
